The Price of Hatred!
by Jessarie
Summary: Harry & Draco/ M-M/ What really is the price of hatred? Will Harry and Draco find out?/ Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter anything. These beautiful characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. (No matter how much I would love to own Draco 3) Any other ideas that I may have used, all credit goes to their rightful owners.

_-HP/DM-_

The Price of Hatred

Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking at the restoration that had happened over the summer. He, like many others had returned after the war to complete their magical education. All of last year's seventh years were given the opportunity to become 'eighth years'.

Hermione and Ron had both returned too and surprisingly enough they were still together. Harry was wandering around on his third day back and found himself in the hall. It held all those memories of Voldemort and he needed some sort of closure. He had broken up with Ginny moments ago. He couldn't be with her.

"It's changed, huh?" A silky voice said from behind him.

Harry turned. "Malfoy?"

"In the flesh, Potter." Draco Malfoy said stepping out from the shadows.

Harry was stunned. He had read that Malfoy had been cleared of all charges because Voldemort forced him into service by threatening his family. Malfoy actually looked good. His hair was longer and blonder. He looked more built too. Harry was checking him out. He glanced up.

"Finished?" Malfoy asked.

Harry blushed a mean shade of red. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't. I am so tired of other people's apologies." Malfoy said stepping closer. "Harry, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been stronger or fought harder… I just couldn't bear the thought of losing them…"

Malfoy's voice was drowned out. Harry had run towards him and was hugging him.

"What he did isn't your fault, Malfoy." Harry said.

Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere there was as flash of blue and both boys collapsed writhing about in pain.

"Oh My God! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" Ginny Weasley screamed.

Minutes later Professor McGonagall had been summoned and the boys were moved to the hospital wing.

_-HP/DM-_

"Miss Weasley, I will only ask once more. What happened?" McGonagall asked Ginny. Although her voice was low and soft she looked furious.

Ginny cried harder. "I'm so sorry… God Harry…" Hermione and Ron were watching from across the room next to Harry's bedside and hearing the exclamation Hermione went to comfort her.

"Gin." She said quietly. "You have to tell us so we can fix this, please, for Harry."

Ginny looked up at Hermione's calming words. "Ok. I used a love spell… it was the first thing in my mind… I've never used it before, only heard about it… I saw Harry hugging Malfoy and I freaked out…. I'm sorry… I really am… I didn't…"

"Miss Weasley, please go lay down and rest. Miss Granger, please go with her and try to calm her a little." McGonagall said. After they had left, McGonagall turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you should go too. They will probably be out for a while. You can all visit when things are better."

When they were alone she turned to her good friend and the school's only nurse. "What is it, Poppy?" she asked.

"I'm positive it's not life threatening, It seems Miss Weasley used a most uncommon form of love spell. The problem is I can't remove it and they shouldn't have passed out or be in pain, but they are. Although I've never seen any love spell put on two males before. Could that be why?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

McGonagall face darkened slightly. "You can't remove it. They are in pain. Oh goodness. Move them both to quarantine. The press would have a field day with this. Only the Weasley's and Granger may visit and anyone Malfoy asks for once he's awake. Although he may not want visitors considering most his friends are… well… anyways, please try to keep them calm. I'm going to see someone about a cure." And with that she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_-HP/DM-_

Madam Pomfrey followed all the directions given her and a week later there was no cure and neither boy had woken up longer than to take a few potions. They had only found one reference to the spell Ginny had used and it hadn't given any information except that it was a love spell designed to bring two people closer together. Professor McGonagall was checking up on the boys when someone burst into the hospital wing.

"Professor… I found… something…" Hermione said breathlessly with her face flushed.

McGonagall pulled her into Madam Pomfrey's office. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I was in the library, trying to see if I could find anything on love spells and I ran across this book." She said pulling a worn copy of something from her bag. "It has all sorts of information and there was a case of a bad love spell about thirty years ago. The people never had any pain, but they couldn't be away from the other without passing out. I think Harry and Malfoy have to touch." Hermione finished looking up into theirs shocked faces.

"Umm, thank you miss Granger. Could you give us a minute and leave that book please?" McGonagall asked. When Hermione exited she asked. "Poppy?"

"I know the case she mention. It was complicated and remained unsolved. I trust Miss Granger's judgment. She's very bright and maybe she's right. We have to try." The nurse said slowly.

McGonagall nodded. "Move them to the same bed and monitor them. I want to be told of any change and no visitors until they awaken please."

_-HP/DM-_

Harry awoke lying on a soft pillow. He turned his head to get comfortable and smelled something. His pillow smelled like a pine forest. He snuggled in and his pillow moved and snorted. Looking up Harry saw he was not on a pillow, but on a person. More alarming was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. Harry stared. Malfoy was perfect when he was sleeping. He seemed more calm and at peace.

"Were you going to just stare? I mean normally when you come near me it's like a meeting of fire and ice." A voice drawled.

Harry looked up into glimmering steel eyes. "Malfoy, I… umm…. Where…" But Harry was cut off as the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

Malfoy looked at Harry and Harry stared at the nurse. "Umm… what happened?"

She smiled. "First off, take all these potions please." They sat up. When Malfoy let go of Harry he suddenly got really cold. He looked over to Malfoy. "Do you feel that?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded. Madam Pomfrey continued. "I see you have found the major problem. You have to touch or you both feel strange. Tell me what you remember." Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's arm.

When no one spoke, Malfoy took a deep breath. "I was apologizing to Harry for everything that happened and my part in it. Then he was hugging me and all I remember after that is a blinding…"

"Blue light." Harry exclaimed excited.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I see. Well you have been hit with a love spell. We can't remove it, it seems it is uncommon, but we are trying."

Harry looked shocked. He didn't know what to say.

Malfoy's mouth was hanging open. "Who did it?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked away, clearing up the empty potions.

"Who did it?" Malfoy repeated.

"Well, now don't get mad… she didn't mean to, she saw you hug and she was mad at Harry…" She began.

"Ginny." Harry whispered.

"What the hell?" Malfoy screamed. He exploded with anger.

Harry could feel all the anger in Malfoy. It was coursing through Harry like a freight train. He got really dizzy. "Draco… I…" Harry began and then it was dark.

Harry awoke once again in Draco's arms. 'Since when had he been Draco?' Harry thought. Madam Pomfrey was still there and Draco was holding Harry for dear life.

"What?" Harry asked. They were both watching him.

Malfoy smiled. "You passed out for about five minutes. You said my name and then you were gone."

"Oh…" Harry said remembering. "I felt it. You were mad. So mad and I could feel all of the anger and it hurt so bad." He looked to Draco.

"I've done a full scan on you both and besides the spell, you are both perfectly healthy. Please try to work with this and don't go any farther away from one another than you have to. It will get worse if you do. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Madam Pomfrey said leaving.

"Wait." Harry called. "Where are we?"

"Still In the hospital. This used to be the second office and in flu season it's a quarantine room. It's only accessible through my office, so you will both be safe and away from prying eyes. You can have visitors tomorrow. Professor McGonagall said the two Weasley's and Miss Granger are welcome. Would you like anyone to visit Mr. Malfoy?" she answered multiple questions he was going to ask.

"No!" Malfoy said as Harry nodded. Then she left.

Draco stood up off the bed and turned away.

"No! Don't l…" Harry said, but a hand on his mouth stopped him.

Draco smiled. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back. I promise. Remember it hurts me too." And he left Harry in the bed.

Harry placed his head in his hand and sighed. Draco better hurry up. Harry was already shivering and his head ached without him.

"Cold?" A voice asked in his ear. Harry opened his eyes and nodded. Draco put his hand on Harry's arm. Warmth flooded through them.

"Well, since there isn't anything we can do. I suggest we make the best of this. I know you don't want to have to touch me anymore than I do you, but we both know we can't be without it." Draco said in a low voice. Harry looked in his eyes and saw something odd, but what he didn't know. "If you need to be touched, don't ask, that will annoy us both after a while, just do it." Draco said with a smirk similar to the one he was known for.

"I can't." Harry said simply sitting up. "This is too much. I am not just going to touch you. It's too weird."

Draco let go of him and sat just within Harry's reach, but far enough Harry began to feel the cold seeping in. They sat like that for about thirty seconds before someone moved.

Harry snatched Draco's hand in his own. "Damn it." He cursed aloud.

Draco just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_-HP/DM-_

Harry felt weird having his friends see him, so he asked Madam Pomfrey if it was ok to make them wait until Saturday. He explained that it was going to take some getting used to, having to touch Draco constantly. She agreed it would be better to wait and said she would get them their homework when it was delivered. September 1st had been a Friday, He and Draco were hit with the spell on Sunday, and by Tuesday they were getting used to it.

That same Tuesday, Draco was sitting in bed reading and Harry was sitting next to him writing. Their legs were pressed together. Harry knew it was good, Draco was even willing to touch him, but his leg was the only thing warm.

Draco was watching Harry write while pretending to read. He kept stopping to rub his hands together, which Draco guessed were rather cold. His own were freezing. He put his book down and turned to Harry.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Harry started and dropped his quill.

Harry smiled. "Writing."

Draco laughed. "I know that, but it doesn't seem to be homework."

Harry froze. "Well, umm, if you must know, it's a journal. I write everything down, helps put it in perspective." He blushed.

Draco looked like he had been slapped. He knew it was perfect. He had to screw with Harry; it was only fair. "How many times is my name in there?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry blushed again. "It's not."

Draco laughed again. "Yeah right, after everything we have been through, all the times we fought. I bet that whole thing is about me."

Harry blushed again, shivered, and put his book and quill in the nightstand drawer.

"Your cold." Draco said. Harry didn't move or speak, but he did look at him. "I can see it. You keep rubbing your hands together and trying not to show how cold you really are."

"Whatever. I'm fine. We are touching after all." Harry said looking down at their legs.

Draco shook his head. "Come here." He said pulling Harry up and to him. He forced Harry to sit between his legs. Harry sighed as his back met Draco's chest. "I knew you were cold. You have got to learn doing things for yourself is ok too. You don't always have to be the hero."

Harry leaned back and looked up into Draco's eyes. He nodded. "I know, I'm just so used to having to save everyone else, I forget about myself."

"Aww… Poor Harry!" Draco said a twitch to his lip. Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh!"

_-HP/DM-_

They had sat just like that for hours, enjoying the warmth. They talked about everything until finally, Harry had to move.

"Draco?" Harry said looking back.

"Huh?" The other said looking down.

Harry blushed once again. "I… umm… well…"

"Potter!" Draco growled.

"I-really-need-a-shower." Harry said really fast.

Draco laughed and kept laughing. "You blushed over that. What's going to happen when you realize we can't separate? I have to follow you."

Harry turned so red; he felt the burn crawl up his face. He hid in Draco's arm.

"Well, come on. Get some clothes. I promise I won't look." Draco said pushing Harry up. Harry groaned at the loss, but hurried to get his stuff.

When he stood and turned around Draco was waiting by the bathroom door with his own clothes in his hands. Harry walked over to him and took his hand.

"I figure we go one at a time, person not showering sits in the bathroom." Draco stated.

Harry nodded. "Ok."

Draco stepped into a spacious bathroom with shower, attached tub, basin, and toilet. "You go first." He said sitting on the closed toilet lid. Harry froze. "Oh, come on! I have the same thing. You want me to close my eyes." Harry nodded.

Draco complied and Harry stripped stepping into the shower. He turned on the hot water and felt the spray hit him. The water had to be hot, but Harry couldn't feel it. His bones felt like ice. Harry slumped onto the shower floor and huddled up. He had to touch him. Harry stood again and poked his head out the curtain. Draco looked up smiling at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He asked.

"The water is all the way up and I'm freezing." Harry said reaching a wet hand out towards Draco.

Draco took his hand, but he saw the pain in Harry's eyes. No longer caring who was who and who saw what Draco let go. He quickly removed his own clothing. Pulling back the curtain he stepped in next to Harry. He enveloped him in the warmth. Harry sighed and slumped against Draco.

"This sucks!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco stopped moving his hand along Harry's back and looked to him. "Huh?"

"Well" Harry said smiling. "I never thought there would be a day when the only way I was comfortable was in my ex- enemy's arms."

Draco laughed and shook them both. Looking down he saw Harry staring. "What?"

"I like your laugh. It's perfect." Harry said.

Looking up into Draco's face he knew, he knew everything he needed to know. He liked Draco. It wasn't about how or why, but he did although he never planned to admit it.

Draco felt strange. Harry was staring so hard it was making Draco hard in other ways. Harry must have felt it because he suddenly looked down. That famous blush spread, Draco noticed, not only to Harry's face, but also to every other part of his body. They locked eyes and both realized they had been checking one another out. Harry leaned in slightly just enough to brush a small kiss to Draco's lips.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I…"

Draco leaned down and captured that mouth in his own. Harry tensed aware Draco was kissing him back. The heat grew. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry moaned opening his mouth. Draco took the offering and ran his tongue along the inside of Harry's mouth. He moaned. Draco paused letting his tongue sit. He wanted Harry to take over, but apparently the boy wasn't getting his hints. Sighing Draco pulled away enough to kiss down Harry's jaw to his ear.

"You remember saying you never do anything for yourself?" Draco asked whispering. He felt Harry nod. "Well, what do you want?" Draco continued to whisper.

Harry started to speak. "U…"

"No." Draco whispered urgently. "Show me!"

The suggestion hung in the air for a few seconds. Then Draco felt himself being pushed into the shower wall. Harry was on fire. He started slow, kissing just his mouth. Steady swirls of tongue on tongue. Draco gave up control willingly. Harry was good, so good. He lowered his mouth from Draco's and ran his tongue all along Draco's jaw. Harry kissed his neck and ear and everywhere in between. When Harry's tongue came close to Draco's ear, Draco turned giving him a hint. He felt Harry's smile on his neck. Harry leaned into him even more and rubbed his tongue to the spot just behind Draco's ear close to his neck. Draco tried not to show it. Harry kissed the same spot over and over. Draco tried to wiggle free. Harry held onto him and continued his assault. Slowly he licked the spot again. Knowing Draco was usually a tough guy, Harry got an idea. Opening his mouth wider, Harry bit that already sensitive spot. Draco moaned Harry knew he had him. He sucked eliciting another moan. Harry loved it. He was harder than he had ever been before. When he thought the damage would be substantial he stopped and licked again.

He looked up into Draco's eyes. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

"Yeah. The more we do the warmer the warmth gets." Draco said simply.

Harry wasn't sure about this. "I can't!" Harry turned away stepping out of the shower and losing a bit of the warmth.

By the time Draco realized it, Harry was already in the room. Draco dressed quickly and followed. Harry was lying on the bed curled in a ball shivering once again. Draco went to him and reached out a hand.

"Don't, I'd rather freeze." Harry snapped.

Draco pulled back. "Whoa! Just talk to me then." When Harry didn't respond he added. "Please!"

Harry rolled over. "I don't think I've ever heard you say please. Not even when asking someone to pass food."

Draco chuckled. "No, I don't use it often, but I do when I really want something… or someone."

Harry felt strange. "Are you saying you have felt this way before now, before the spell?"

Draco blushed. Harry smiled. "Yes!" Draco said.

"Blushing Draco? God, what's happened to you? What would people do if they knew big bad Draco had a crush on Harry?" Harry was taunting him.

"Oh! You are going to pay for that!" Draco hissed. "No one makes fun of me."

Harry got up so fast Draco was stunned. He leapt up and followed. Harry was running in circles around the room continuing his rant on Draco. Finally out of breath Harry paused near the fireplace. He realized his mistake too late and Draco tackled him to the rug. Draco's lips met Harry's before they hit the floor and the sweet snog that followed was worth it. Draco ran his hand along Harry's chest. He made his way to the waistband of Harry's jeans and he stopped. He broke the kiss and looked to the boy under him. Harry was scared, he could tell. All he did was nod. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Draco undressed them both. When Harry finally lay naked in his arms, Draco sighed.

"You're amazing!" He whispered. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of Harry. When he got to the one place he really wanted to be he looked up. Harry smiled. Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's member in complete confidence. Harry filled his mouth. He sucked and Harry moaned. Draco trailed his tongue circling it over the head. Harry's hands come down to his hair and threaded their way in. Draco continued his sucking until he could tell Harry was on edge. When he pulled away Harry moaned again, this time at the loss. Draco took Harry's hand and licked his finger. Harry's eyes were heavy. Draco sat up pulling Harry with him. Draco turned and guided Harry's finger to his own ass. Harry's eyes widened looking like huge green emeralds.

Harry felt Draco pushing his finger in and he was stunned. This was weird. Harry had been with girls, but this was different. He liked it. Draco had moved his own hand. Harry's lone finger was in his old enemy's ass.

"What am I supposed to do, now?" Harry asked blushing.

"Just move it." Draco whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly rotated his finger.

"Oh… God help me!" Draco moaned.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Harry asked worried. Draco smiled.

"No… it's so good…. uhh…. Harry?" Draco said between the moaning and groaning.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"I want you." Draco said pulling away. He kissed Harry soundly before laying him down. Draco positioned himself between Harry's legs. He spit into his hand and reached down. He stroked Harry a few times dispersing the saliva. Harry wanted it too. Draco slid up onto Harry placing his entrance right above Harry's throbbing dick. He hovered staring down into Harry's eyes.

"I'm not going to do it. Harry, this has to be your decision." Draco said looking him square in the face. He waited and moments later Harry had plunged into him.

"Uhh… I can't…" Draco moaned.

Harry saw the desire in Draco's eyes. The open challenge was asking, no begging, him to take the guy. Harry knew why. Draco didn't want it to be that he was pressuring Harry. It had to be his choice. Harry plunged in feeling the immense heat surround him. Draco was so hot. They moved up and down together in a beautiful harmony. Their moans and cries drowning one another out and when Harry was almost there, he could see Draco was with him. He pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in slowly. Harry came instantly, but Draco didn't. Harry looked up into his eyes and saw no pain only pleasure. Harry leaned forward and gently bit Draco's chest. That was it that was all it took. He came on them both. Flooding their bellies with his juices. Harry smiled.

They cleaned up and went to the bed. Harry lay in Draco's arms sensing he wanted to say something.

"What, Draco?" Harry asked turning slightly.

"I love you!" Draco said smiling. Harry returned only the smile and snuggled down into his Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

_-HP/DM-_

The next morning Harry was afraid. Afraid Draco was mad. They got up and showered separately. Then they sat side by side only legs touching.

"Draco?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence.

Draco turned and pulled him to his side of the bed settling Harry in front of him. "I'm not mad, just upset you can't say it, yet. I can wait. Don't worry, honey."

"Honey?" Harry asked, the only part of the statement that puzzled him.

Draco laughed. "You don't like it."

"No, I do like it, just don't use it in front of Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled. Draco's smile looked devious.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" a voice asked.

"Hermione!" Harry said looking at the door. "Ron too."

"What the hell?" Ron asked stepping in behind Hermione, who smacked him.

"I told you, they get really sick if they aren't touching." Hermione said.

"I know that, that's not what I mean. Look at Malfoy's neck 'Mione." Ron said still gaping.

Harry turned red. "Damn it!" Draco laughed. Harry turned around and punched him smiling.

"Ok… this is too much for me. Malfoy laughed. He has a hickey and he's only seen Harry and Pomfrey for the last week. I'm sorry I need to sit down." Ron said plopping into a chair.

Draco looked at him. "Well, it sure wasn't Pomfrey."

Ron saw he was the one Draco was talking to. "Oh…"

"Sit down Hermione, you're making me nervous." Harry said to his long time friend.

She sat staring at them both. "Did you…uhh, I mean" She blushed.

"You are so like Harry!" Draco said laughing again and pulling Harry closer. "Yes, by the way, we did."

Harry buried his face in his hands. Ron was hyperventilating and Hermione looked stunned. Draco cracked up.

"You what?" Ron burst out when he could finally talk. "It's just the spell though right?" He looked to Hermione for conformation. She shook her head.

"No the spell only works if one of the two people it was placed upon already love the other, it was in that book I found, but there is no explanation for their symptoms." Hermione said. "We, McGonagall and I, knew but we didn't tell you because we knew you would freak out." She continued addressing Ron.

"So that means before the spell either Harry loved Draco or Draco loved Harry?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Yes, which one though, I don't know." Hermione responded.

"I think its Draco." Ron said smiling.

"For once in your life, Weasley, your right." Draco said smiling, not smirking.

"Draco, don't scare him. He's not used to a nice Malfoy." Harry said laughing.

"Why'd you date Pansy if you love Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't, she was all over me and I kept telling her no." He said honestly.

"And you expect us to believe you?" Ron questioned standing.

"Ronald!" Hermione warned.

"I do think you should believe it. I didn't date her and I finally got her to leave me alone by telling her I'm gay." Draco said so serious Harry laughed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said just as serious.

"Now?" Draco questioned. Harry nodded. "You guys are not going to like this." Draco told the other two. "Come on!" He said pushing Harry up.

They walked to the bathroom together and thankfully the toilet was behind the door and the basin was on the other side of the door. This made it to where one of them could stand in the doorway still touching the other and let them go to the bathroom. So Draco stood facing Harry's friends, his left arm around the open door holding Harry's shoulder.

Ron was so red and he looked scared. Hermione was watching Draco carefully.

"Harry, your peeps are staring at me." Draco said rubbing the shoulder his hand was on.

"So…" Came Harry's voice around the corner.

"Uhh, Draco, where's your hand?" Hermione asked.

"Relax, 'Mione, it's on my shoulder." Harry called out and then he laughed. "It'd be nice to have it somewhere else, but the shoulder will work until you leave."

Ron spluttered and Hermione was turning purple. Draco laughed too.

"Harry! Not in front of them. Shush!" Draco smiled peeking around the door. Harry was done and had been for a while, but he was staring at Draco's ass.

"Hey!" he said pulling Harry out of the bathroom. "How long were you standing there doing nothing?"

"I finished before she asked where your hand was, I was just admiring the… conversation." Harry said looking back to Draco's ass as he pushed him back to the spot on the bed before they got there though Ron stood.

"Come here!" he said pulling Harry away.

"Uhh…" Harry groaned when his other hand left Draco. Ron pulled him to the corner and asked. "What? It can't be that bad?" Harry nodded. "You really have to do this?"

"I really do, well not the sex, but the rest yes. Do you remember when we were searching for the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said.

"Well, the lake you pulled me out of, it was cold right?" Harry kept going. Ron nodded. "Multiply the pain from that cold by about twelve and that's how if feels if we…" Harry nodded to Draco. "Aren't touching."

Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Oh… I'm sorry… I just wanted to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry said walking back to Draco's side.

Not caring that they were there or that they were watching Harry leaned up to Draco and kissed him. He sighed into Harry's open mouth. Draco was stunned. Harry was locking lips with him in front of his friends. Whoa! This was huge. Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could when he first decided he needed more warmth. Ron pulling him away had turned him to a Popsicle. Draco's tongue slid over his own a few times before he ended the kiss. As Draco pulled away Harry slid into his arms.

"Fuck!" Ron's voice echoed into Harry's brain. He opened his eyes.

Hermione looked at Ron and burst out laughing. "Oh My God! Ron, you dirty whore, your stick's growing."

Ron looked down, shrugged, and said again. "Fuck!"

"Ron, that's not nice language." Harry mock scolded.

"And you call that nice… you just maimed poor Draco." Ron scolded back.

"Whoa! I never thought the day would come. Ron feels sorry for me and we are all on a first name basis." Draco said hugging Harry closer.

They all laughed. After a while Madam Pomfrey's head peeked in. "My word… Malfoy, Potter, Granger, and Weasley laughing together. Sorry to break up the party, but you need to get to your common room. You can bring by their homework tomorrow Miss Granger." She said.

As Pomfrey scooted them out, Harry burst into laughter. Everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

_-HP/DM-_

After a few weeks in the small room, Harry and Draco started to become bored. They explored one another so many times and the sex was great each time, but something was wrong and Draco couldn't figure it out. A day after their three-week mark he asked Harry.

"Honey what's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered turning away.

Draco reached out and placed a finger under Harry's chin turning him back so he could look in those gorgeous green eyes. "Liar! What is it?"

Harry smiled ignoring Draco's question he asked his own. "If they suddenly found a cure and we got out of this godforsaken room, what would happen to us?"

Draco looked down into the sincere face losing the entire urge to lie. "I want you, whether we have to touch or not and I would still want you out of this room as much as I do in it. I told you I love you, nothing can change that."

Harry smiled. "Good, I was curious. I mean if we find a way to break this spell, I want to continue what we started. I'm sorry I'm being all weird."

"Don't apologize for your feelings." Draco said.

The door burst open. McGonagall, Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and… Ginny all stood in the doorway.

"I found it…" Ginny's small voice said. She was looking at Draco in fear.

"Neither of us are mad. You didn't mean to." Draco said simply.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, but I was worried so I ditched classes and went to find some answers, sorry Professor." She said addressing the last part to only McGonagall.

"No worries, Miss Weasley. You aren't being punished. Tell them what you found." McGonagall said.

Ginny pulled a worn book from her bag. Turning to a page she read:

"_The Price of Hatred spell is actually while unbeknownst to some as a love spell. Using the incantation, pricem lovempra, the caster sends two touching people into a trance forcing them apart and they can only awaken once the two are touching again. Once awoken the two must touch or they will feel extreme conditions represented in death, such as cold and occasionally pain. The Price of Hatred spell can only be placed upon people who originally hated one another at first glance. Pricem Lovempra only takes effect if one of the two fell in love with the other before the spell was cast. If all the conditions of the spell are not met, the spell takes no effect and the people are completely free. The spell can then only be broken when the person not in love falls in love and admits it to the one who loves them." _

Ginny closed the book looking to Harry.

"Shit!" Draco said. McGonagall sent him a look. "Sorry Professor."

"I can't believe it. How did you manage to cast that?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I had heard about a love spell and knew the incantation and that the two people had to be touching. I didn't know this is what it actually does." Ginny responded. "When I told Hermione that's what I cast, she about fainted and pulled me to the library with her. We found nothing, so I went and asked my mom if she had heard of it and she mailed me this book with this page marked this morning."

"So… what now?" Harry asked. They were all staring at him.

Draco saw the looks. "Can I speak with Harry please, alone?"

"Everyone, lets give them a minute." McGonagall said holding the door for everyone else.

"You know what this means right?" Draco asked turning to Harry.

"No, I don't get why that helps." Harry said.

"The spell can only be broken when the one not in love falls in love with and admits it to the other. I already told you I loved you. It was actually when I saw all the good you did fifth year with the DA and stuff. But you have to fall in love with me, you have to love me back and tell me you love me back or we are stuck like this, until you do." Draco said.

"I can't." Harry grimaced.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't want it to end. I know its hell being trapped in this room, but I would rather be here and have you love me than to go out there. If we fix it, people will laugh at us, you'll get pissed and I'll lose you quicker than you can say Rita Skeeter." Harry spat back.

"No, you won't. If you would just tell me, I swear I'll stand on the table in the Great Hall and scream to everyone how much I love you back and anyone who has a problem can shove it." Draco was mad.

"I'm so scared that if I tell you how much I… I'll lose you just like I lost everyone else I've loved. I lost my mom and dad, Sirius, Lupin, and friends in the battle. I won't lose you too." Harry screamed back. "I can't."

"I swear I'm not going to do that. Voldemort's gone… I'm alive and I finally have my chance and you won't let me have it." Draco was getting angrier.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry sneered jumping up.

Draco stood, about to go after Harry when he moaned and passed out.

_-HP/DM-_

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked sitting on the bed holding Draco's hand.

Pomfrey smiled. "You fought. You pushed him away and now he's isolated himself from you. He may not know he's doing it though."

"Oh God, can I have a minute please?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded patting his shoulder on the way out.

Harry put his head on Draco's chest and cried letting the tears fall. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry, god, I'm sorry. I didn't know fighting would make it worse. I swear. I just want you better. Please, baby, wake up…. Please!" Harry begged. "I love you, even as much as I hate your guts, I love you with everything I have and I can't face leaving this room without your hand in mine. Draco? Please!"

"Would you quit blubbering, Potter?" a snide voice asked.

Harry lifted his head. "Draco?" He breathed a sigh of relief when the boy above him smiled.

"I knew it!" Draco said. "I love you too, Honey!" He said before pulling Harry in for a kiss. It was a passionate toe-curling thing that left them both gasping for air. Harry pulled away and got up.

"Don't move." He told Draco. He backed to the far side of the room and nothing changed. He didn't get cold, nothing hurt. They were back to normal.

Draco stood and walked over. "Stop crying. Let's go!" He grabbed Harry's hand.

"What? Where?" Harry asked. He let Draco drag him to the door.

Standing in the office facing them were five nervous looking people.

Hermione got to it first. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing 'Mione, nothing at all." Harry ran out the door and to the far side of the hospital wing. He stopped.

Draco laughed.

"Wait, your not cold? Not in pain?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, neither is he." Draco said smiling.

All their mouths dropped open. Draco walked out his eyes locking with Harry's from across the room. Draco ran tackling him to the floor and kissed him. Sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth reveling in the pleasure he felt when there was no worry about when the cold would come. Harry moaned into his mouth and Draco pulled away long enough to trail his kisses. They were so into one another they didn't notice everyone was laughing.

Someone cleared her throat. "Boys, that's so not appropriate, as happy as I am for you, this is still a school. Poppy, check them over for any remaining damage and if there is none, let them go outside. I'll excuse them for today and tomorrow from lessons. If there is any damage, keep them here today and they can leave tomorrow." McGonagall said.

Madam Pomfrey checked twice and both were cleared for the day with note/s explaining their freedom from lessons. She returned their wands and pushed them out the door telling them the house elves would pack and return their belongings to their dorms.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled. They ran all the way outside. Using his wand, he summoned their brooms. He turned to Draco.

"Fly with me?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "Always!"

They mounted their brooms. Harry took off straight into the soft clouds. Draco followed chasing him. He pulled up next to Harry and leaned over kissing him. Tongues danced and clothes fell from the sky. Harry charmed their brooms to keep levitated in the same place. He slid over in front of Draco. With minimal prep they were ready. Harry sent his broom safely to the ground and undid the charms on Draco's. Harry began flying both boys naked on the single broom. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's neck. A wet tip filled his ass and Harry almost screamed. They sat still flying in circles for a minute then not being able to contain it any longer; Draco plunged in and pumped into Harry his hand working him from the front. Harry was holding the broom and both their wands. When the ecstatic moment overtook them both, the broom plummeted and Harry barely regained control. Handing Draco back his wand they summoned their clothes, redressed to the best ability and landed.

"That was hot!" Draco said in Harry's ear. Harry smiled.

"It'll be worse tomorrow at breakfast, I made a deal and don't think I forgot." Draco whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_-HP/DM-_

"ATTENTION!" Draco screamed standing on the Slytherin table at breakfast the next morning. "SHUT IT PEOPLE!"

Silence. Beautiful silence. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table his head in arms upon the table. Ron and Hermione looking amused sat across from him watching the action. Harry looked up when Draco spoke again.

"Thank you, I need to tell everyone something, but before I do you all need to know that if I find out myself or the other person involved in this are made fun of or accosted in any way, I will deal with it personally." Draco spoke clearly the grin spreading his face.

"Malfoy, you get off that table this instant." McGonagall roared entering the hall.

"One minute Professor, I need to say this." Draco sounded funny.

"I LOVE HARRY POTTER!" Draco screamed. Harry dropped his head. He could feel his whole body turning red. People were muttering all around.

"Thank you, Malfoy, we all needed to know that." McGonagall said sarcastically.

"Oh… Harry's turning red…" Some first year girl said.

Harry looked up and found Draco watching him.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, be right back." Harry was almost out of his seat when Ron grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, please." Ron begged.

Harry nodded and made his way to Draco. They both knew pretending to be pissed in front of everyone else made the sexual tension jump up a huge amount.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"Oh come on, Potter, you know you liked it." Draco bit back.

"I did not." Harry had lost his moment. He was standing on the same side of the table and Draco was stroking himself under it teasing Harry.

"Want to bet?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't move and didn't respond at all. Draco stood facing Harry, His back to all the rest of the Great Hall. He winked.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked loudly.

"You Wish!" Harry answered just as loud.

Turning just enough to give everyone a good show, Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's. Harry forgot about everyone and everything else. Draco was it. A tongue slowly slid along his lip. Harry opened just enough and Draco slid his tongue in swirling it over Harry's. The pleasure was almost too much. Damn, Draco could kiss. Harry almost moaned. Draco's tongue was all over him. He felt hands on his ass and Draco picked him up setting him on the Slytherin table. The kiss seemed to go on forever. The whole school was watching them snog. Harry bit back the urge to laugh. Draco must have sensed it because he pulled away. Harry let his head fall on Draco's shoulder.

The whole hall erupted. People were shouting. Some were cheering and some seemed disgusted. Draco leaned in closer to Harry.

"You good?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Harry whispered back.

"Well, don't be embarrassed. Go sit with your friends, you need to eat." Draco said smiling.

"I can't. If I move the whole room will see how hard I got." Harry whispered in a slight panic.

Draco leaned forward farther. "You are going to get up now." Draco backed up and pulled Harry forward. Harry tried to resist.

"No, Draco, No!" Harry said his whisper gone.

Draco smiled. "They all know already, Harry…You called me Draco and your flagpole is waving!" Draco stated loud enough gesturing to Harry's trousers.

Harry tried to pull away but Draco wouldn't let him. He led him back to the Gryffindor table and sat down with him. Harry smiled.

"How are you, Draco?" Hermione asked smiling too.

"Good, what about you?" Draco returned.

"Great, I think I like this. You and Harry thing." Hermione laughed.

"Ron?" Draco asked.

Ron looked up. "Yes."

"I need someone who knows how to play chess. Harry sucks. Maybe we could play sometime." Draco stated.

Ron looked surprised. "Sure."

Harry smiled again. He lowered his right hand and grabbed Draco's under the table. Draco turned to look at him.

"I love you too." Harry said.

Draco smiled. "At least now we all know the true price of hatred. I personally don't think it's worth it."


End file.
